Over a Barrel/Gallery
Train ride pony express.png|Those are some STRONG ponies to pull a train all day and all night... Treecare.png|Bloomberg being tucked in by Mama AJ. Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|Really Applejack? Bed-time stories for your tree? Bloomberg.png|Operation Tuck in Bloomburg: Success! Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Why am I so surprised?! grumpy dragon.png|Grumpy dragon Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png|You missed a few... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png|My popcorn... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png|... my eye. Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Will you all SHUT UP!? cudly tree.png|Cuddly tree Buffalorun.png Bufallo Stampede S1E21.png Iron Horse-W 2.2201.png|Am I seeing this? LSThelp.png|Now that is a ride! Buffalotrain.png LittleSTsighted.png RainbowLST.png LSTdodge.png LSTjump.png|Flip like a ninja. Rainbow_crash.jpg|Well at least it is not a mountain Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png|You can whistle with hooves? Stole.png Train hijacking.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Spike Trapped S1E21.png|Spike is doomed. Ponies worried S01E21.png Arriving in Appleloosa Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn Sleepy S1E21.png|Stupid sexy Braeburn... Braeburn grin.jpg Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png|Hey there, AJ! Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Appleloosa Artist.png|Its a rough start Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|A pony getting thrown out of the Salt Block More_Braeburn_touring.png Applejack BRAEBURN S1E21.png|''"BRAEBURN!"'' Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png|"I am trying my best not to freak out!" Braeburn's tour.png|And over here's our.. Braeburn.png Buffalo camp Pinkie Pie BOO S1E21.png|BOO! Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Rainbow Dash Shock S1E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png props.png|dragon respect Sorry buffalo.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E21.png Pinkie and RD S01E21.png Little strongheart.png Tribe.png Chief.png Pinkie and Dash S01E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png|Pinkie pigging out respect the dragon.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Pinkie Pie daaww S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png bore ring.png|dull story Embarasment.png Little to close.png Pinkie I do.png Rainbow shushing Pinkie2.png|Quiet! Rainbow shushing Pinkie.png Chief Thunderhooves.png Thunderhoovesid.png Braeburn's too close.png You gotta share Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie time started E21-W 3.2013.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|All set to go! Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png|And so, the song begins. Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png|Spike can play the piano... huh. Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png|Pinkie is about to make her entrance Pinkie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|Nice outfit See Pinkie Pie act E2- W 5.1645.png|How are we seeing this? Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png pinkiepiefishnet.png Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Pinkie has her helpers to help with her musical number Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Being lowered, so she can continue on Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|"What's this pink pony up to...?" Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|Pinkie demonstrates "Hoof in mouth disease" quite literally Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pulls a poor buffalo's lip. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png|Spike shoots Pinkie a subtle wink Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pops out of the piano, because she can Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png|Nopony is quite as happy as Pinkie Pinkie having fun S1E21.png|Dancing in the piano Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png|A closeup shot of Pinkie dancing Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png|Hey, this is another way in which the ponies and buffalo of Appleloosa can agree: they both think Pinkie is completely nuts. Both our diets....jpg Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png|Wait, when did Pinkie convince that crowd to dance in her musical number? Showpony.png|You Got to Share, You Got to Care Pinkie hay S01E21.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png|Pinkie finishes up the song Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Twilight can't believe that actually happened Spike cheering S1E21.png|Spike cheers for Pinkie (he's the only one to do so) Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png|Pinkie takes a bow, for a performance "well-done" (or so she thinks) Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png FaceToFace.jpeg|Face to Face! War! Over a Barrel_16_9.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png What the- Pony.jpeg|What the- Pinkie Pie Uh oh E21-W 4.3448.png Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png War.png Pies sky E21-W 5.0012.png|Their pies will block out the sun. OverBarrelGoldenHarvestWindow.png|Golden Harvest lies in wait OverBarrelGoldenHarvestJumpsOutaWindow.png|She jumps out the window landing on a charging Buffalo GoldenHarvestOverBarrelRidesIntoBattle.png|And rides that buffalo into battle GoldenHarvestWindowOverBarrel.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png|The end for Chief Thunderhooves? Raging Chief Thunderhooves.png Peace ClearingAPath.PNG|The ponies clear a path for the buffalo. Road.png|Comprimise. Pinkie Pie that I said E21-W 5.0000.png|Pinkie breaks the 4th wall for the last time. SirColtonVinesOverBarrelLineup.png Unsorted Buffalo193.png|They have lovely feathers Spike cry don't know E21-W 2.3003.png Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png|As the flag rises the inevitable becomes more evident. We scared E21-W 2.3654.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Over a Barrel images